ProjectBeautiful
by xx-onwednesdayswewearpink-xx
Summary: ATTENTION WRITERS AND READERS. On November 16, 2013 lets take a stand against bullying. (The second Project Beautiful) You are all beautiful. Stay strong. Lets try to make a change. FEEL FREE TO PM OR REVIEW IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS! #ProjectBeautiful


**ATTENTION WRITERS AND READERS!**

**I was amazed by how many people took apart in this. I realized that many of you just found out the day or day of or didn't have enough time to write.**

**So I came up with another idea. Why not do it again? Yup, you heard me.**

**Project Beautiful is returning.**

**I really want to make a change, a bunch of you do. I've gotten so many people contact me and tell me how our stories helped them. I know I won't be able to stop bullying but can we try to help other people?**

**A lot of people actually wrote what they went through and just replace it with Kickin' It characters. I know what your saying, why not branch out? Well... I want to. I'm seriously thinking about the "House of Anubis" fandom. Which, I probably will try to do.**

**So... For some of you who don't know what Project Beautiful is I will tell you.**

**Name calling. Self Harm. Low-Self esteem- What do all of these have in common? Being bullied. It happens everyday day, every hour, ever minute and ever second. I bet, at this very moment, something is getting picked on.**

**Whether you've been bullied or watched from a distance. Many amazing, beautiful, funny, and just plain wonderful people have took their lives. Some people knows Amanda Todds story. Some don't. If you don't, here it is:**

**Amanda Michelle Todd (died October 10, 2012; may she rest in peace) was only a 15-year-old when she died. She was cyber-bullied through the popular social networking website Facebook. On September 7, 2012, Amanda posted a YouTube video in which she explain about her being blackmailed, bullied, and physically assaulted. You can find the video on Youtube if you want to. She was only 1 out of millions teens who killed their-selves due to bullying. Some said she only wanted attention, but she was just a poor girl who couldn't handle it anymore. Rest in Peace, Amanda.**

**Now, here is another story, which I found out awhile ago, it completely broke my heart.**

**Have any of you ever listen to Demi Lovato's song "Nightingale"? Personally, this song means so much to me. To everyone who might hate Demi, please look past that right now. Okay?**

**Demi wrote "Nightingale" about her best friend, and first love, Trenton Cole Bailey Stout. They had know eachother since Demi was 2. We all know how Demi was suicidal at 7, Trenton helped her. He kept her alive. Even when she had a eating disorder. Both Trenton and Demi faced peer pressure, bullying, and self harm. Everyone used to bully him, even the younger kids. Trenton died at the age of 13. Demi herself said this about him. **

**"But last year my happiness came to a crashing halt. My closest guy friend had hung himself. I actually loved him but I didn't have the courage to tell him. I knew I would never be the same after that. I always kept wondering why he did it. I guess I'll never know. But back to the story. Well after the viewing I couldn't sleep. He didn't even look like the same Trenton Stout I knew. I thought they had made some kind of mistake. Like put the wrong name or something in the paper. But no, it was him alright. I called my mom crying on the phone. I never knew I could feel that bad. I knew I would never see him again and it hurt. He was gone. Forever. Period."**

** Rest in Peace, Trenton. Rest in Peace.**

**So, that was only 2 stories out of millions. Please... Realize what bullying does. Here is a few other important things you will need to know.**

**Project Beautiful.**

**When?- November 16, 2013.**

**How?- Either write a one-shot, two-shot, a chapter for your own story. It doesn't matter. You can post as many as you would like. It can be about bullying, self harm, the outcome, or just a happy fic where everyone overcomes it. It doesn't matter. Don't forget to put "Project Beautiful" in the summary or title.**

**What else could you do?- If you can't write one please try to read and review to the stories. You don't have to. I'm not forcing you. You could instagram, twitter, facebook, ect. (Last time it made it to Tumblr!)**

**So can we do it? Can we take a stand against bullying?**

**Please... If you need someone to talk to don't hesitate. Put down the razor. Put down them pills. Put down that rope. Put everything down and just let it all out. Every single one of you are beautiful. Don't you ever forget that.**

**So please PM or Review! Here is a few ways you can contact me.**

**Instagram- purtylittekay**

**Polyvore- xx-onwednesdayswewearpink-xx**

**Kik- purtylittlekay**

**Twitter- purtylittlekay**

**If you would like you could post this on your profile.**

**If you have any question just ask.**

**All of you are beautiful.**

**Love,**

**xx-onwednesdaywewearpink-xx**

**(P.S. Look out for Project Beautiful in the House of Anubis fandom)**

**(P.S.S. Lets try to use the hastag #projectbeautiful)**


End file.
